Tint
by 20 Percent Awesomer
Summary: (Yogscast Fanfiction, Rythna heterochromia soulmate AU) "When a member of the human race is born, he or she is born with one eye they're natural eye color. But the other eye is a symbol; a symbol in which hints toward your soul mate. And although there are almost eight billion humans on this planet, you only have one soulmate and one life to find him or her. "
1. One Life

Tint

_Ships Included: Rythna, Xephmadia, Parvill, FiZo, Ridgephos (?), InTheLittleDream, Sjips, One-sided! Zoethian, Platonic!NanoCoffee, Platonic!InTheLittleToby, Platonic!Honeyphos, Partly Platonic!Zoethian, If you want any more ships do ask! :) Platonic or Romantic is fine with me! _

WWW

When we are born we are born with something that no other species can understand. We are not just born with physical and spiritual love but we are born with a symbol of it. And it's not the lump of flesh beating inside our breast. No, it has to do with the color of our eye.

When a member of the human race is born, he or she is born with one eye they're natural eye color. But the other eye is a symbol; a symbol in which hints toward you're soul mate. And although there are almost eight billion humans on this planet, you only have **one** soulmate and **one** life to find him or her. There may not be 7 billion colors in the world but there is more way to realize the eye you're staring into is the one.

No amount of science or conspiracy can exactly pinpoint why this is possible. Humans are known for their unquenchable lust for knowledge, but for whatever reason society leaves this subject at rest. Some say that god blessed and cursed the species by not allowing him or her to choose his own lover. Some says it's a chemical substance found in the oxygen we breathe and exhale. But everyone secretly acknowledges that it is one of the few things that no matter how much "evidence" you have; it cannot be explained.

This "symbol", this symbol of a lover's eye truly makes our society different than from what it was like before. Before our two eyes had the same color and we got to pick our lover. "Date" is a way out of date. Out of date by centuries. Now, humans with the "symbol" catch a glance at their lover and the two just suddenly click. Slowly after growing close, the bond severs their eye that reflects their lover's eye. Then the pair is instead connected by soul.

Young couples can do simple things, like ask their partner short question or pick up any stress radiating off them from a couple blocks away. But old couples can do unexplainable things. Old couples can have conversations in one another's head, sense wild or hurt emotions from their soulmate from anywhere on Earth, and even, and even just possibly, trade his or her own breathe for his or her lover. Yes, a soulmate can donate the remaining years of life to his or her special one.

Marriage is also another useless and old term now, only the oldest of old fashion perform this alien act.

Now we just let friends and families figure it out themselves.

But with all these miracles and hope comes a dark side. After all, every good thing has a mistake to it. The dark side of this "symbol" is one of the worst shades of black possible. Its color is darker than the night and cooler than winter. There is no light in this darkness; there is just hurtful, nipping black. The poor, poor, soul who gets this curse is truly, truly a sad person.

The sad, sad soul is a mistake. He or she is a freak of nature. He or she is a royal screw up. But at the same time he or she is such a brave soul for soldiering on through life.

This is the mistake of the "symbol". Instead of receiving the proper lover, you get mixed up. A simple and rare accident on nature's side. A deadly mistake nevertheless.

Either you or your soulmate will get the "symbol", but whoever does not get the symbol falls in love with another who already has a proper soulmate choose. The one who does not receive the symbol will naturally hate the lover who did get his or her symbol of romance. This hate is the vile and unforgiving hate. This is a hate that erupts volcanoes and tears away Earth itself. This hate is stronger than the densest metal and larger than creation.

This cause's such immense unhappiness for the unlucky two. For the one who gets stamped with the love has to chase someone who doesn't even like him or her as a person. The un-stamped lover, boy do things not work out for them. He or she will feel the click but the other person. The wrongly symboled lover will feel anger, exhaustion, depression, angst, or desperation. If by any chance he or she will try to call out the person they 'love" on it but typically that ends in chaos.

Those who ruined or cursed are not killed or imprisoned. They are not the scum of society's shoes, but instead, the pitied and pathetic.

So in all, the symbol is the ultimate punishment for the human race. Because even a slight chance of the mistake happing means certain unhappiness and anarchy.

And we who have the mistake can never erase it.

I bore romance that does not return and in exchange gets hatred that never ceases to disappear.

I'm a mistake. A mistake covered in a lab coat and fastened with round-rimmed goggles.

Oh, but I'm not the only man at fault. He's also a mistake. A beautiful, wrathful mistake.

WWW

Soft snores rumble are heard from the wall as sun filters from the duo of window in my room. I open my eyes slowly and flutter my eyelids a couple of times to blink the sleep out of them. I shift around in my covers groggily. I glance over at my clock. The red numbers read 7:09. I snorted, annoyed. I could have at _least_ slept a few more hours.

But now I am too alert to drift back asleep. I sit up and stretch my still sleeping limbs. I swing my feet over the edge of my soft jade green covers and start to prepare for a quiet Saturday.

I pick out a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a striped sweater. Comfortable clothing for a calm day. I rummage through the tiny closet I have to the side of my room. It takes strength to dive in and look for something since it's cluttered with trash and beer cans. My fingers grasp around a strap in the sea of clutter. I pull it out with a grin.

My little precious pair of goggles, I almost forgot! Most people find it odd that I wear my goggles outside of work. But it makes my hair tamer and covers the ugly scars on my forehead.

I fasten the goggles to my head and then exit my room. My footsteps are muffled by the carpet as I make my way down the short corridor.

I enter the kitchen and am greeted with a sink full of dishes. An annoyed sound gurgles in my throat. I told her do the dishes last night.

I make my way over, and dodge to the left in order not to clumsily trip over a wooden chair sprawled on the floor. Why is a chair on the floor? I'm not sure. I'll also have to talk to my flatmate about avoiding to knock over the furniture in our apartment.

I'm not exactly mature, but not childish either. But looking over the mess my friend has left, I feel like my Mum. I begin to fill the sunk with hot water. I add soap and that produces many little bubbles.

I go from Mum to child, as I can't help but splash the bubbles around. I playfully scrub away at dishes and mess around with bubbles.

But it doesn't last long as a sharp female voice rings out, "Lalnable Hector!"

I let a smile invade my face and whip around to see my annoyed female flatmate. She has long dark hair, which is messily pulled into a bun. Some strands of hair fall into her almond eyed and casts a shadow over her pale skin.

"All your playing in the water has woke me up!"

"I couldn't have been _that_ loud Nano," I say teasingly. "Besides, you didn't do the dishes last night."

Nano folds her arms over her white tank top. "I thought _you_ were suppose to put away the food last night. But it didn't happen. Anyways, I can make you "play" a lot louder." My friend wiggled her eyebrows.

"My god Nano, you're starting to sound like Sjin."

"Ew, really? I'll cut back on the flirting then." She replied with a stride toward the refrigerator.

"Damn Nano, you're _still_ not over that one time with Sjin?" I remain speaking to her but start washing the dishes again.

Nano pokes her head out from the refrigerator with a deadly expression on her face.

"Shut it Bill Nye the Science Guy. Sjin is an assclown and so is his

soulmate. He's done more terrible things to me than anyone else has in my life."

"I mean.. Expect me." I looked down ashamed at my fading scars on my arms.

Nano almost dropped the milk container she was carrying. "Lalna," She turns toward me sharply. "It wasn't you're fault, it was an accident."

I can't turn back around and look at her one pretty brown eye because I know the one next to it is cursed.

Nano was a beautiful woman and still is. But a terrible accident happened when she just started working at the lab. She was new and didn't know any matter. She got an acidic substance spilled all over her. It burned the left side of her face, her arms up to her elbow, most of her neck, and much of her legs. But the worst thing of all is that her lover's eye was blinded in the process.

Instead of a blazing gold, it's a hazy purple. She can never see out of that eye again. Meaning, it will be next to impossible to find her soulmate. In the process of this, I also burned my arms and torso trying to get her out.

But "luckily" for me, it did nothing expect leave ugly scars on me. An ugly remainder of what a shitty person I am.

Nano fishes a box of porridge out of the cabinet next to me and gives me a concerned look as I finish up the dishes.

I then, sit down with my friend to a five star breakfast of milk and porridge.

We provoke an interesting conversation about politics and economy problems in London.

But out of nowhere my female friend piped up, "Lalna, do you think I'm ever going to find my soulmate?"

I want to cover my hands over my ears and jump out the large window in the front of apartment and then fall 6 stories down. I'd be screaming no all the way to hell.

But I instead, give her a reassuring smile, and reply with a yes. Yet another lie through my set of teeth.

Secretly I hope she doesn't ever find her soulmate. Because typically as soon as a person finds their special someone they immediately move out and into their lovers home. And most of the reason why Nano and I live together is because we're lonely and have no lovers expect each other. Some days I wish she were my soulmate; life would be a hell much simpler. Alas, she's not my type, considering my own eye color is a cold mix of blue and green and her lover's eye was a bright yellow.

But I am pretty content with my potential soulmates eye. My soulmates eye is an impossible bright blue. Sometimes, at just the right light, some say my lover's eye looks like it's a deep, purple, that seemly glows and lights up the dark.

I let my finger just barely brush my eye. I wonder if he or she can feel it.

"Oh yeah, Lalna, are you coming to Ridge's party tonight?" Nano asked as she finished up her food.

"Huh? Where do you know Ridgedog from?"

"Oh, our boss's soulmate, Lomadia, told me there was a party at his house. She also gave me directions too," She said looking up and biting her lip as if she was thinking where she put the directions. "I think it may be down on Eagle Street. Y'know; up north?"

"Yeah, yeah I know where it is," I wave my hand dismissively at her. "I find it funny, he lives on Eagle Street."

"What do you mean?"

"He's American and lives on Eagle Street."

"Ah, it sounds like the street should be named Freedom Lane instead." Nano said jokingly.

I laughed in return and pointed my spoon at her.

"Let's not start getting racist here, Nano."

"Fine, whatever white trash." She retorts mockingly

I give a little fake gasp, "Nano! I thought we were friends!" I hold the "s" out long to make myself seem like I am whining.

Nano stands up from her chair and leans over to give me a nookie.

"Don't you mean _best_ friends?" She says as she takes my empty bowl and cup and places it over at the sink.

"Don't you mean _family_?" I say in return as I put the milk away in the fridge.

"No, _Livid Coffee_, we look nothing alike."

"Oi! I thought you promised never to call me that, Nano _Sounds_."

"God, you act like a bloody child!"

"Well if I am child, you'll be my Mummy!"

"Oh sweet Mary and Joseph that would be weird."

I snorted and went into the living room next to the kitchen. I looked around the room. It was small like every other room in the apartment but at least it was snug. It had Nano's plush red couch, which was spotted with yellow golden flowers and my mahogany table that I got from Sjin.

We didn't have a flat screen TV but we did have a sleek looking Xbox 360 complete with four controllers and a whole collection of various games.

"Hey Nano, fetch a soda for me!" I yelled at her from the other room.

"Why should I!?" She replied just as loud.

"Because don't you want to play some COD with me?"

I can hear her snort from the other room.

"I'll pass thanks. Also, I'll be getting ready cuz' I'm leaving at 9 with Lomadia and Honeydew to go see a movie." Nano added as she started walking back to her room.

Stale blond hair falls into my face as I shake my head. That woman is always out and about.

Before plopping down on the sofa I take a controller and turn on my Xbox. I insert a _Portal 2 _disk and go back to the couch.

Not long after, Nano waltzed through the parlor dressed in a snazzy yellow and purple dress. She had a royal violet jacket draped over her shoulders and matching leggings. Her messy hair was now smooth and neat as she put it up into a high ponytail and clipped it down with a fake but bright vermilion flower.

"All right Lalna, I'm heading out," Nano said joyfully. "Don't raid the booze supply while I'm gone and try not to burn down the building, please."

She glides over and gives me a small hug. She smells like fresh lotus flowers and cinnamon as she pulls away. Nano looks a bit taller, but is still pretty tiny in the heels she's wearing. I watch my friend slip out of the door. My attention quickly drifts back to the TV screen.

But Nano pops in again and shouts, "Also be ready when I get back so we can go to the party."

"Yeah, yeah, see you later." I shoo her away.

"Bye-bye" She says again as she escapes the room.

WWW

"Lalnaaaaaa get up, you fat ass!" I woke abruptly as someone playfully prodded at me.

"Oi! Call me fat again and I'll cut you bitch…" I grumble, half-asleep. I open an eye experimentally and look at my roommate who has come and bothered me.

"Are you drunk?" The comment flows out of my mouth.

Nano shakes her head, "No, I am a little tipsy."

"Anyways, Lalna we have a party to go to!"

I press my face into the plush cushion of the couch and give a half hearted scream.

"Come on big boy, it will be fun!" Nano twirled around the room and danced back over to me. She grabbed my hand and started to tug me onto my feet.

"Lets get you cleaned up! Ew, have you even taken a shower today? Jesus who knew playing video games could make you stink."

I wave her and her nagging away as I stumble into the hallways towards the bathroom we share. She trails behind as if she's checking that I don't tip over and tumble to the floor.

"Okay, that you for walking me to the bathroom, but I'd rather not bathe with you today Nano." I give her a dopey grin and in return she sticks her tongue out. I close the door as she says, "Maybe next time?" I snort as I peel my clothes off my warm skin. "That will be the day."

I stepped into the shower and turned the knobs to my desired temperature. I sighed as warm water pelted me. I run my fingers through my locks of hair and let the water run of my shoulders and onto the already slick floor. I pick up a bottle of shampoo to the side of me and pop the lid off. I squeeze some of the substance into my palm and massage my scalp with it. The scent from the shampoo makes me almost throw the bottle down.

"Fuck" I whispered as I looked at the bottle. It was Nano's shampoo. Just my luck.

I roll my eyes at my own stupidity and slam the bottle back down.

Times like this, when I'm alone, I'm just left with my thoughts and the sound of running water. I hate to dwell on the fact that I'm 27 years old but still don't have a special someone. Most people get their soulmate in university days. Some even get their soulmate in primary school days. It's rare to find someone in his or her late twenties or later without a lover.

I don't just want a soulmate for the increase in popularity or sex. I want one because its extremely lonely being surrounded by people who have someone and not having someone yourself. It's just a physiological problem that lonely people have. But I know, at least for me, there's still hope.

But even then I still question it. Some people never find their soulmate because he or she is either dead or too far to find. They spend their whole lives looking for someone they can't find.

I fear that I may end up as one of those sad people longing for a lover. I'm slowing morphing into one though. Or possibly, I've always been one.

I wonder if my soulmate will find me attractive or something… I've heard from my Mum that she may love my father but she does not find him cute at all. Maybe she was kidding, I'm not entirely sure.

I never have been called handsome or precious as a boy growing up. In fact I have never really been praised all that much. I used to be really bitter and cruel as a teenager. Some say I am still pretty cold. It'd be great if I would achieve someone who could make me feel better.

Male or female? Long hair or short hair? Tall or short? Loud or Quiet?

I sometimes sketch out who I think may be my soulmate. People say with those who have an artist talent may have the chance to draw or describe their lover without actually meeting him or her.

My "soulmate" is tall and has a broad frame. He has styled hair and fair skin. He has an odd sense of fashion and likes to act cool but still somehow remains classy. He is a total badass and will probably sweep me off my feet like the slick bastard he is.

He'll be a master in bed and have some weird fetish for anime pillows. He'll run his tanned fingers across my chest and write complex patterns across my skin. His fingers will trail up and around until he finds his way in-between my thighs-

I shake my head suddenly feeling oddly warm. I really need to cut back on this. I just feel worse afterwards.

I turn off the water and exit the shower stall. I pull off a towel from the rack next to the sink. I rub the cloth in my damp hair until it feels dry enough. I contemplate on blow-drying my hair but that would just take too long. So I do the best I can styling it. I try to slick my hair back, but the unruly locks just flap back down to my forehead.

My hand hastily grabs for the cologne on the left side of the sink. I spray some on and suddenly made the decision that I didn't want to have it on. But it was too late and I would just have to deal with it.

As I wrapped the towel around my neck and headed to the door I thought of tying the towel around my waist instead. But I shrugged it off since my roommate and I see enough other naked enough to not say much. I swear, she was like my sister in another life.

I twist the knob and leave the bathroom. I turn my head to hear people rustling around in the kitchen. I thought 'oh shit' as I quickly but softly scamper to my room.

I shut the door behind me and it makes a loud slam but at the moment I'm just glad that no one saw me strutting in my birthday suit. I let my body relax as I stride toward my wardrobe to look for something presentable.

After some time of tossing clothes around, trying to see which outfit would be nice I finally picked on something. It was simple and matched the occasion. I swung the towel off to the ground and slipped into dark blue skinny jeans and a light purple shirt. I open the doors of my closet with my foot and dig through the mess. I find a pair of black converses with green and pink lace.

I'm not sure how long I've had these but I put them on anyways. I look in the mirror to the right of me. I see a pair of confident eyes looking back at me. My fingers just barely trace my right eyelid and back around to my stubbly chin.

It's a weird thing my older sister used to do when I was down about my love life. She was a great sister. Lantua Jones. She _was_ a brilliant, strong woman.

I push that thought back into the darker side of my head and brave on to the door whereas I should have let myself stay in and sob.

I go down to the living room where the sounds were abundant. I am then, greeted by a range of people. Several friends from work are scattered across the room. They are engrossed in small talk or the game some are playing on the Xbox.

Nano looks up from the game and smiles at me. "Hey there Lalnable, finally ready?"

The others perk up and wave or nod at me. The woman who was playing Nano looked up to me as well. She had an owl hat perched on her head and had brilliant blue eyes. She was wearing a simple blue dress and white leggings.

"Damn Lalna, it takes you quite awhile to get ready." She comments putting the controller down on the table in front of her.

"It was like twice the amount of time it takes Lomadia to get ready." A friendly voice called from across the room.

"Oh hush Xeph!" Lomadia snapped at the smoothly dressed man next to a short, plump ginger.

"Alright crew, are we going to head there or what?" Nano piped up and she stood up and gestured everyone to the door.

I nodded and followed everyone else out. The poor neighbors probably were highly disturbed by all of our hooting and hollering we did as we strolled down to the lobby. It felt I was in my teenage years again.

We arrived outside to a slowly darkening sunset. The cold was nipping at my exposed skin and the angry wind kept whipping my hair around. But the walk to the parking lot was short as everyone piled into Xephos's car.

I was stuck in the back between like three other people.

"Oh bloody lord, Xeph I told you to take the bigger car," Hannah complained as her seatbelt made a click when it was asserted into the slot. "We are so gonna get arrested!"

"We don't have a bigger car." Xephos replied, annoyed.

"We should get one then." Xephos shook his head and started up the car. We rode out of the parking lot and onto the busy streets of late night London. The traffic wasn't bad and we are making pretty good time. Everyone is chattering away. Nano and Hannah were discussing the film they recently saw earlier today and Honeydew, the small ginger gave his input everyone now and then.

The longhaired Scott, Nilesy, entertained himself with his small hand held console. I craned my neck over Nano to see what he was playing. Some weird Mario game. Typical.

The ride was long but not boring. The topics varied but stayed interesting. But it shortly ended right after they skimmed across the topic of love and such.

It wasn't big, just one another asking about each other's soulmates. How they were doing and such. Yadda, yadda, yadda. But it made me feel low. I wished I could put some say into it. Tell them how funny my lover is and who lucky I am to have him or her. Alas, I am single and needing to mingle. I glanced over at Nano, she looked as miserable as me

Somehow the others were able to sense both my and Nano's uncomfortable silence and dropped the subject. Soon enough, the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. My eyes calculated the details of the street. Just a simple road. But something felt odd. It was like a sound that I couldn't hear that was telling me to flee.

Everyone in the car files out onto the cold street. I scramble my way out, almost bumping into Nilesy on the way out. I pounce like a stealthy cat onto the pavement. I stand back up to my full height and drag myself across the street to join the party.

I stumble into the doorway of an immensely large and glamorous flat. I took a quick glance outside and realized that is actually a very nice and wealthy neighborhood. I gently close the door behind me. I take in the surroundings of the loud and noisy party happening all around.

The friends who I rode with quickly vanish in the thick crowd of wriggling bodies. Loud music and overlapping conversations made it impossible to actually hear anything worthwhile.

I maneuvered through the crowd and onto an unfixed point of destination. Several times I had to duck as I almost got hit by wildly flailing limbs. Jesus, work parties aren't typically _this_ fucking wild. I look up to the large set of stairs, one go up to the left, and the other to the right. I turn to the right and practically bounce up the stairs. My leg's are so wobbly its like I'm walking on noodles. A thin layer of ice incases my stomach and my lungs suddenly feel very small.

Something in me does not like the idea of reaching the top. Alas, curiosity has always been my greatest weakness. The top of the stairs is just the room below but cut in half. Not only that but its complete with a bar.

It's a night off, why not treat myself and calm my nerves? I don't agree with the thinking in my head but I solider on. I pull up a seat at the bar. The sound alerts the bartender. He looks up in the midst of shining a glass cup.

"Good evening Lalna, what would you like?" He asks Scottish accent thick.

"Hey Ravs," I paused thinking of what I was going to ask for. "I'll have a White Russian, thanks."

Rav's nods, adjusts the kilt tied around his hips and prepares the drink for me. I tap my fingers patiently on the clear, smooth surface of the wooden counter. I twist and knot my hair and looks around; I'm trying to find someone or something. But I can't put my finger on what. I put my focus on the plush feeling of the red carpet against my converses and the slow drifting scent of liquor and coffee.

I lose myself in my own thoughts but I'm revived as the bartender slides the drink I ordered over to me.

I meet his eyes, "How much?"

"It's on the house." He smiled in return.

I took a sip of the beverage and practically hummed in delight.

"Ridgedog paying you good?"

"That twat _better_." He muttered in reply.

I took another swig of the alcohol and savored the strong taste of vodka and the heavy taste of cream. Typically, I don't get tipsy very quickly, but this was strong stuff and was quite the large glass.

My face was slowly, bit by bit growing warm and I was growing more and more fuzzy. I looked away from the polished glasses and fines wines to look at the various people coming up and down the stairs. Drink after drink Rav's passed to me and minute after minute I listened to idle chit chat of him and others.

Many passed without a passing glance as me. Few gave me some sort of quiet greeting but none stopped by. Until one flew up the stairs and skipped towards the bar. It was that odd man, Nilesy. He bounced onto the seat next to me. He didn't spare me a glance but he seemed to somewhat acknowledge me.

"Hey Rav's." Nilesy spoke loudly, but not terribly loud for a party.

Rav's scoffed at the sight of Nilesy and sighed at the sight of him.

"What do you want?" Rav's dropped the polite attitude and got straight to the point.

Nilesy fastened his loose libra zodiac shirt and replied, "Christ Rav's, you don't have to be so rude," Nilesy smirked devilishly.

"You wouldn't want me telling Ridgedog would you?"

"Oh hell no, you're not getting me fired again, you mad bastard." Rav snapped.

"Watch your tongue then." Nilesy inquired.

Rav's grumbled a bit and said again, but more quietly, "What is it you want."

"Lime Margarita if you would." Nilesy asked and pushed back his long, brown hair. He swept his eyes toward me; he didn't say anything but he gave a small wave. He pulled out his phone and begins to furiously texting someone.

In a couple of minutes, Rav's marched back with the drink. He roughly set the glass next to Nilesy, making a loud _clink_.

"Oh yeah.. Ravsioli, Rythian said he's here." Nilesy poped his head up at the statement.

"Oh really? I thought he wasn't coming," Rav's said puzzled. "Odd, he doesn't like parties or the company."

"Zoeya dragged him." Nilesy said taking a drink of his fancy cup.

The feeling of dread in my stomach had made me feel very queasy and the conversation the two were having did not make me feel better. I'm not terribly sure how many mugs I have had full with alcohol but I was quite obviously drunk. I knew how I could act when I was like this so I shook my head when Rav's asked me if I wanted another.

I slipped away from the bar and across the carpet to the cream colored railway. I leaned against the fine wood and cradled my head in my arms.

Nothing has changed besides the crowd has gotten larger and the dancing more wild. I really want to question the fact that this is a work party but my mind is too boggled to think properly. I feel so horrible I just want to hurl my insides out over the railway.

I steady my wobbling legs by allowing myself to collapse to the floor. My head still rests against the railway but my face peers out.

The sound of a door bursts open. I feel like everyone should stop whatever their doing and watch the doorway. A lovely red headed blonde bobs into view. From what I can see her style is bright and colorful. She has an insanely large grin and she just radiates happiness.

But she doesn't worsen or heal the hurt I'm feeling as she waltzes in. Instead, my heart stops as someone comes up behind her.

I can't process the emotions I'm feeling right now and my mind goes blank.

He's tall and has a broad frame. His dark hair makes it look like he had ridden a motorcycle here since it's so wind swept. The man's skin mixes with his dark sense of coolish-classic clothing. He looks like he could bite the head of a shark and then gracefully and precisely sow the head back to the corpse.

Even from here I see his eyes slowly move up to meet mine. Our eyes lock and I hear a soft _click_ in my empty mind. But that noise that I hear sounds like something being ripped apart, thread-by-thread. Like rusty gears grinding against one another.

He doesn't sprout wings and tip toes on thin air to greet me. He doesn't even acknowledge me. His gaze shifts and lowers back to the party. My eyes and heart sinks to watch him expertly weave his way through the crowd and back over to his red headed friend. I look a little deeper into his eyes, but it's proven hard since I can't see as well. One a misty but sharp blue and the other…

My heart sinks lower than the titanic. His other eye is a leafy, emerald green. Not a metallic, cold, lapis blue like me. How could I have been so stupid?

I shakily push myself from the banister. My stomach lurches as I stand up. The rooms too small and I'm too warm. I stumble to get balance.

My head is pounding and I can't think. I can't feel myself breathing or my leg's tracing the carpet. My legs are just moving down the stairs but I didn't tell them too. I hastily shoulder my way through and hear shrieks of complaints.

I sprint toward the door and burst out of the house. I don't spare a glance back in. I just let my feet take me through chilly night. My footsteps sound like thunder and I feel like lighting zipping through the close-to-silent streets.

Fire sparks in my chest and my lungs start to cramp. My body drops to pavement and I heave my stomach's contents onto the ground.

I flip myself over onto my back. I'm the needle in the stack of hay. My eyes roll to look at the tiny diamonds in the sky. I'm on someone's yard in the outskirts of London, drunk out of my mind, and cold enough to freeze over hell. I'm a sad excuse of a person.

I close my eyes and allow myself to be lulled to sleep by the sounds of dogs barking and people shouting. I don't know why I ache or why I hurt but all I feel is clarity.

And it feels _great_.

WWW

A/N

_Hello readers! This is the author, 20 Percent Awesomer. Also known as ItalyTheKidPasta, dashofprussia, or Feli. I haven't really paid attention to this site for about a year or so. I really just use this website for hetalia and doctor who fanfiction (lol). I mean, that's the point right? Well, I made some really good friends on this site. _

_And I feel terrible because I haven't talked to most of them in a very, very long time. I do try to talk to them though, very few have answered. Although I'm still active in the Hetalia fandom I'm not as active as I used to be. It's funny, as soon as I exited the weeaboo stage I stopped liking APH as much. Right now my main fandoms are Yogscast and Homestuck._

_But you may request any fandoms stories on my profile. I'm also an artist now. In fact I have a deivantART. If you want that, I'm happy to give it to you. But enough about me and more about the fic. This story is based of an AU idea on tumblr (its called heterochromia soulmate AU I think?). I just tweaked it a little and threw in rythna. And to confirm, yes Rythna is a terrible, shitty, over all trash ship. But it's my OTP. Can't __**sink**__ what's never __**floated, **__bitches. :D __I hope you all enjoy my little piece of work. And I may be late, but a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!_

_It's going to take __**VERY long**__ for me to write stories but I will do it if I get enough feedback/the time to do it. So yes, I'm planning for this to be a story, a short one at the most. _

_Also to add a funfact about me before you leave, White Russian is my favorite kind of alcoholic beverage._

_Hope you all enjoy! _


	2. Red's Roomate is Purple

Tint

Future Ships Included: Rythna, Xephmadia, Parvill, FiZo, Ridgephos (?), InTheLittleDream, Sjips, One-sided! Zoethian, Platonic!NanoCoffee, Platonic!InTheLittleToby, Platonic!Honeyphos, Partly Platonic!Zoethian, Hatsome If you want any more ships do ask! :) Platonic or Romantic is fine with me!

WWW

All I feel is darkness, but I feel oddly warm and fuzzy. I feel like a worn, thick carpet. I'm frayed around the edges but still good enough for use. My body is like lead; heavy and alien. I lack the control to raise my arm to look at my palm but instead put forth the effort into opening my eyes. My eyes come into focus after several attempts at blinking to clear the mist away. The closed royal purple curtains cease to mask the orange-yellow tinted sunlight that floods through and dances around the room. Busy roars of traffic keep me from falling slipping back into unconsciousness.

I almost clamp down on my tongue. My head is thumping like a blacksmith hammering away as his tools and I feel way too lightweight to be real. To top it off I felt the icky start of a cold coming on.

I smack my dry, cracked lips and test out my new strained voice, "H-hello?"

No response.

I try to reel up to my feet but I couldn't even get passed to sitting up because my stomach lurches protest. I got even more exasperated and tired as I look around to see this isn't my flat or a hospital room. It's nowhere familiar at all. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

I look around fearfully, and my frantic eyes lock onto the room next to me. It's a small but comfy kitchen. Not seedy or shady looking, just a plain kitchen. And maybe it exceeds plain with some of the odd things scattered messily about. In fact, the whole space I'm in has a weird style. There's classy and savvy furniture, like the worn black leather couch I'm on. But then, theirs a sense of childishness to it, too. It has a massive amount of colorful items and cheery paintings.

The orb's in my head stop whirling around the room and focus onto a black and red framed photograph. It has heavily designed frame with spotted mushrooms and purple glitter.

It doesn't catch my eye because of the odd frame but instead the actual image makes my blood freeze.

"Hey there, looks like your awake!" A bubbly voice erupts behind me.

I jumped and snapped my neck around to meet the emerald, blue gaze of an adult woman in a cow like jumper. I immediately regretted the fact I reacted so quickly and allowed myself to feebly sink back into the sofa.

The jumper the woman is wearing is like it was snatched straight out of a kids show. It's red and white spotted with toadstools sticking out of it. Peculiar.

"Boy, how much did you drink last night?" The red head exclaimed too loudly. She had long, vermilion hair and a shimmering gold strip climbing down the waterfall of red. "I bet your really confuzzled right now, but worry not! Your in the hands of a friend!"

The sounds of my sniffling and silence were her only response.

Her brow furrowed in concern.

"You don't know who I am?"

I shake my head.

"I'm Zoeya! Remember last night?" "Zoeya" said exasperated.

I shook my head again.

Zoeya sighed and pressed her fingertips against her forehead in a "you're a idiot aren't you" sort of gesture.

"Last night, you were drunk out on the streets and frozen to death by the time my friend and I found you. The only reason why I saw you is because I saw a shiny reflection on the road and found out it was a pair of cracked goggles. I guess this time my annoying habit of stopping to find cool stuff came in use because you were not very far from the goggles." Zoeya explained and throughout the story she exaggerated a bunch with her hands and face expressions. It does explain a little why I feel like shit but it doesn't explain why I'm here.

I spoke up, "So, why didn't you just take me to the hospital?" My voice felt raw and scratched up like I was screaming all last night.

"Well, even if I wanted to I couldn't." My eyebrows raise and beckon for her to explain. "I was on a motorcycle with someone else." My lip's curl into an "oh".

"So, anyways, I'd glad to have you over stay as long you would like!" The ginger said with a sassy wink. "And I'm making breakfast too! Would you like anything specific?" I shake my head.

"Jebers! You're a quiet one, yeah?" She asked as she swayed into the living room and towards the kitchen. And the lack of a response was her answer.

Zoeya was a non-stop chatterbox and talked my weary ears off as she began to whip up something. My eyelids felt like large gold slabs were placed in my eyelids as I half-tried to listen and sleep. I was slowly falling unconscious as time was passing excruciatingly slow. The welcoming tendrils of sleep almost incased me but the sounds of barking makes me groggily blink open my eyes.

The once quiet atmosphere suddenly gets very loud with the overlapping sounds of talking, shouting, and an animal's annoyed cry. I felt the poor animal's pain.

I heard the grunts and angry tone of someone trying to drag something toward the parlor.

"Come on, Teep!" A majestically smooth but firm voice yelled. "You got to go outside; your not pulling that stunt again!" My head pounds but my heart starts to pound along with it. That voice sounds so silky, like butter on bread. It's a rare sort of voice that makes me want to hear the person behind it moan my name and hit those perfect notes of his.

I let out a grunt of frustration. I'm in the midst of a terrible hangover and the start of a cold. And now, to top the sunday with a cherry; I'm horny.

Wonderful.

I flinch harshly as I sense someone roughly push against the couch. I open my mouth to say something but man sighs in defeat and sits on top of the sofa.

Oh my god, he's hot and wicked tall.

"Hey Rythian, you're finally up!" Zoeya turns briefly around to wave to the man. The name adds angry butterflies to my stomach.

He twists around to reply but his mouth hangs open as his eyes drift down to meet my blank look. Those rusty gears in my head churn but unlike last time, the sound rings sharper.

It feels like forever has passed by before he uttered very quietly, "Hello there."

I want to scream and thrash and just completely fucking lose it. I want to snap Rythian's neck, and then, my own. His very presence just made me want to fucking lose it.

My mouth got a whole lot dryer and my tongue felt too large to move.

I could say something intelligent and impress the man but I instead I just lay here and stare at him pitifully. Rythian frowns at my pleading stare and slips off the top of the couch with ease. I shamefully watch his hips sway as he strolls toward the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm up, I'm up. What are you making?" He inquired quietly but his tone was a lot more soft to the red head. He casually leaned against the counter with his back towards me.

I turn my head back and glue my line of sight to the ceiling. Memories from the party last night start to ooze in my head. Is that the guy I ran from? But he's just stranger. So, why does my heart tell me otherwise?

"Lalna here, our guest, isn't much of a morning person so I didn't know what to make. I'm just basically throwing stuff together!" Zoeya blustered with that certain special exaggeration she possessed. Rythian kept his focus mainly on Zoeya but flicked a glance to me when she mentioned my name.

My head, being full of reason and equations, trys to make sense of my emotions I'm currently feeling. I just can't stop staring at him. Every time he looks my way, I feel my face grow hot and I lower my gaze.

I can't look him in his eyes because his one bright blue clearly makes us both uncomfortable. That shade of blue reminds me of my own…

Wait. How did I know the guy was feeling nervous about me? I'm always pretty bad at reading the atmosphere with friends, let alone strangers. But he… Rythian doesn't feel like a friend. He doesn't give off that friendly and secure aura of liking to me.

I don't think he's fond of me; him, and his huge ass Great Dane. The Great Dane or Teep, was forgotten about by his owner and instead intended to bother me. Teep sniffs at me with mild curiosity and interest. The dog quickly decides it doesn't like me and stalks away, growling the entire walk over to Rythian's chair.

Zoeya swings over to the dog and gives him a reassuring pat. She swings back up and dances around to the cabinets to fish out a bottle of loose, rattling, substance. At the sound of the oven's satisfied click, Zoeya grins cheekily and spun around in her mushroom jumper to greet the machine. The bottle of what I can assume is pills drops into her pocket. With a chipper twist of her body, she disappeared out of view and back in, but this time sporting an oven mitt clutching a tray of toast.

"Toast is ready!" Zoeya bellowed and wafted over to fetch out breakfest utensils. I groggily shift at the sound of her exclamation. My feet heave to the sleek floor and flings me up. The unexpected change in motion cause's my head to spin and stomach to flip. My balance starts to quiver and I almost fall back. I try and fail to reign myself as I crumple back onto the sofa. Rythian snorts in amusement as he watched me scramble around.

I flush uneasily as his attention and at my embarrassment. "Lalna dude, just stay there, let me bring the food over to you!" Zoeya skips over past Rythian balancing plates of food carefully. Zoeya gracefully hands me my food and flops beside me.

"Wait Zoeya, do you really have to eat in the living room?" Rythian hissed through his teeth. "The furniture is brand new!"

Zoeya brushes away Rythian with her dainty hand. "Stop nagging Ryth, get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich will you?" The woman sang humorously. I couldn't help but murmur a breathy chuckle but quickly covered it up with a cough as the man's dangerous glare.

Rythian, clearly, was fuming at the insult and gave a thunderous huff. But he managed to at least, somewhat look calm as he collected his own plate and wondered over. Instead of joining his flatmate and I, he dropped to the lonely velvet seat in the corner.

"Don't get all grumpy about it Ryth, I was just kidding. If anything, I'm the one who makes sandwiches because you never take care of yourself." Zoeya pestered.

"I don't take care of myself?" Rythian scoffed back. "You're talking to the man of the house, the one who holds a steady job and pays the bills?"

"Steady job? You get fired more often than I have in the past 6 years." Zoeya accused back with a fork pointing in his direction.

"That's bull Proasheck, I only got fired a couple of times and that's because they were terrible jobs and I didn't have it in me to quit!" Rythian rumbled back.

I turned my attention away from the bickering friends and toward my plate of food. The warmth radiated off the toast and the smell of cooked apples made me realize I was quite hungry. I licked my lips and picked it up in delight. It was hot but tolerable as I tore a bite into the pastry. It was crunchy but quickly melted in my mouth with the addition of sickly sweet candied peaches and cream. It was like a very odd version of French toast.

Zoeya raised her brows as I gobbled down a couple more large bites. I quizzically looked back at her. She gestured with her fork in a flick of a wrist.

Oh.

The heat flooded my face again but instead Zoeya gave a wry chuckle and dropped her fork with a clang on the plate. She ravished her creation with a flurry of fingers and noisy bites. I joined her in our messy and childish way of eating.

Rythian shot both of us a look of disgust and shook his head.

"So," Zoeya started conversationally while licking her small fingers of food. "Where do you live Lalna?"

"Uh… The apartment complex down route ninety-one? You know near the tube system?" I answered, unsure.

"Do you not remember where you live Lalna?" Rythian laughed mockingly as he acknowledged my name for the first time. Zoeya delivered a hard look to her friend and he cut off quickly.

"I do know where that is." Zoey replied kindly. "Enderderp do us a gentlemanly favor and fetch me a glass of chocolate milk and Lalna a…?"

"Water. Please."

"Yeah that." Rythian begrudgingly got up and stalked back into the kitchen.

"Anyways, as much as I'd like to go bother you at your flat I have places to be, so is it cool if the Man in Black takes you?" Zoeya asked with a touch of her usual, weird humor.

"Uh yeah sure that's cool, yes." I stammered back in reply. The sweet taste of sugar in my mouth went sour as realization sunk into me. I'm going to be with him alone.

I physically flinch at my own thoughts and suddenly don't feel hungry anymore. I place my half finished piece of toast back on my plate and set it to the side. Zoeya does similar but instead stretches out on the cat like a cat would after it woke up from a nap. Her leg brushed my chest but I disregarded it. She cradled her head into her palm as she leaned against the armrest. Zoeya poked me occasionally with her toe. I looked at her, expecting her to say something in return.

Her dimples show through her cocky smile in a sense of acknowledgement. It's not a rude or suggestive gesture but it makes me feel a slight sense of uneasiness

Rythian arrived back with a mug of milk decorated with a unicorn holding a cup of tea and a tall glass of water. The large man hands Zoeya's requested beverage to her. She props her head up and gratefully accepts the mug. Rythian ruffles his large hand through her bright candy red hair. Dark brown skin and bright ginger hair contrasts as he runs his long, skinny digits through her hair. Zoeya takes a long sip of milk and swats Rythian away.

Slightly disappointed, Rythian steps over to me and briskly swings the glass in front of my eyes. I peer up and meet his hurt eyes. In his eyes, splinters of radioactive green contrasts amethyst pits of sky blue. It makes me cringe at the pure beauty of it. I stop ogling his irises and shyly take the glass he's offering me. He briefly stands in front of me and bites his lip. It's slightly cute. It looks like he's going to say something nice but his angled jaw hardens before he can say anything.

The tension was quickly broken when Zoeya asked, "Oh right, Lalna would you like some Advil for your headache? Don't worry! There's no prescription necessary!"

I look at her with a half-hearted looked of confusion. "How did you know I had…. Nevermind, uh sure…" She fishes out that bottle of forgotten pills. The woman cracks her head around to meet my eyes. Zoeya swirls the top off and pops out a couple of capsules. Zoeya offers the capsules and I hesitantly take the red pills.

I knock back my head and let the pills fall down into my mouth and be washed down by stream of water. I roll my head back up again and wait for the effects to roll in.

"So when do you plan to leave?" Rythian mumbles angling his head so he can't meet my gaze.

"Jeez Rythian don't have to be rude" Zoeya clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and shook her head. Rythian creeps away from me and swiftly turns around and races off to god-knows-where.

"He's not usually like this, I suppose?" Zoeya gives a little shrug to my statement.

The slightly insane woman gives a quiet snort. "He's a very cold and aloof guy but when you get to know him…"

"He's the life of the party?"

"Something like that…" Zoeya's face contorts briefly into an unsettling expression.

I switch the topic quickly after I feel it's not a safe place to tread. "So… Uh, do you have my goggles by any chance?"

"Oh! Yes! Yes a matter a fact I do!" Zoeya snaps her head around to look at me and hops up into the air like a bird soaring up for flight. She rushes down the hallway behind me to find my precious goggles. It actually bothers me that I managed to lose them. Even in my drunk tirade, I should still have the sense to keep my precious goggles in tow.

I pressed the glass firmly to my dry lips in cold anger and took a quick swig from it before harshly slamming it down on the plush cushion next to me. Cool water sloshed out the side and dribbled down to meet my hand.

I couldn't begin to understand why I felt my temper rising and my lip is clenched between my teeth in frustration.

Couple moments after, I hear the skidding of someone sliding down the polished wood flooring and scrambling toward me. Damn, she's fast.

She scampered to the parlor and her roommate steadily followed behind. It's funny how in sync the two unlikely duo are. One comes out, the other follows. Rythian acts like a firm but love stricken teacher while Zoeya, completely oblivious to the man's affections, goes through life at her own pace. It'd almost be cute. The sad thing is, it makes me chuckle as much as it makes me insanely jealous.

Zoeya smoothly rolls over the headrest and flops beside me not so gracefully. She offers the cracked goggles with confident hands. I feel my temper flare again and coldly pluck the goggles out of her welcoming grasp.

Her freckled face looks a bit taken back but she doesn't show any hurt or annoyance. Rythian instead, gives me a look of anger and discomfort as he slips on his dark leather jacket and jet black boots. My hand twitches violently and in order to avoid spilling the glass's contents I have to set it on the floor in front of me. Those drugs really should kick in about now.

Zoeya untwists her body and sits upright and asked with a breezy tone, "If you're leaving already boys, I'd like to point out that there's spare helmets in the hall closet. And Lalna, your shoes are down by the door." Rythian nodded patiently and went to fetch the helmets.

I gave Zoeya a forced smile. "Thank you for taking me in. I really, really do appreciate it."

Unlike my fake smile she gives me a true, toothy grin that sends a happy shiver down my arm. "It was our pleasure and you can return to us anytime if you decide to get drunk!"

"Uh, if you don't mind me you asking what's his… What's your and Rythian's numbers?"

"Oh yeah! Want our cell phones or homephones?"

"Uh, cellphones would be nice.."

Zoeya stuffed her arm down in between the sofa cushions and fished out a royal blue pen.

"Mind if I write it on your arm?" Zoeya questioned while pealing away at the unknown sticky substances and dust on the pen.

"That'd be alright."

"Here ya go!" She leans over and clasps my arm gently as she rolls up my sleeve. I sense her wispy red hair tickling my skin as her head hangs over me. Her handwriting is large and blocky as she carefully scribbles digits on my prickly arm.

Zoeya snaps back up and caps the pen gingerly before throwing it onto the floor.

I give a polite nod in her direction and I stand up briskly. My feet lead me over a short distance towards the door. I squat down near the doorway and hastily grab toward my converses and slip them on. My head snaps around to greet Teep growling at me from underneath the counter. I sneer at the animal and crack my head around so I can properly stand up.

I pull my line of sight toward the parlor where Zoeya lays comfortable. Rythian drifts into the view and bends over to whisper something in her ear. Zoeya's face erupts in a pink blush that dusts her button cute face. She gives a cheeky grin in return and in a firm but not harsh at all manner, waved Rythian off.

Rythian gave a small but confident smirk and turned around on his heels to face me. He looks me up and down. I mentally facepalm as I remember that I probably look like a god-awful mess. I try to smooth down my unruly blonde hair and fidget with the straps on my goggle as Rythian walks over here and steps forward to unlock the door. His skilled and nimble fingers quickly unlatchs the door. I bet those long digits of his could work wonders…

Rythian curled his hand into a fist and opens the door for me. Before I can step outside in the cold morning air. He abruptly stops me. His long bony arm is outstretched and his hand is gripping at rainbow helmet… Is he offering it to me? I look at him, confused.

"It's that or nothing." I bite my lip and feel myself grow hot. I unsteadily accept the colorful helmet with a slight frown. I guess it makes sense. Rythian's badass outfit wouldn't fit with the sparkly helmet he handed me.

I keep my eyes on his leather jacket as I follow him out his quaint shared apartment. The back of his jacket is adored with fake scratches adored with white fuzz. His collar is long and jagged, almost like a clown took his choker and almost ripped it to shreds. Cerulean blue jeans laced with purple designs caught my eye as the pair of legs wearing them turned sharply once at the bottom of the stairs. Those jeans really hung against Rythian's legs and brought out some features that previously went unnoticed.

Rythian disappeared around the corners of bushes that made up most of the small front yard. I turned around to face the flat and realized it was actually very large and spacey. Instead of the buildings being stacked up on one another like a child's block castle, the houses are connected from back to back. What an odd choice of architecture.

My ear's follows the sound of wheels being guided across the pavement, as I turned away from the flat complex. The neutral expression on my face quickly twists into a mixture of being highly impressed and shocked.

The motorcycle he owned… It was fucking princess styled.

I tug on my lip with my teeth in order not to burst in laughter but a few bouts of snickers that I let loose ring loud enough to meet Rythian's line of hearing.

He patted the motorcycle as if he was comforting it and snapped his head around to give me an annoyed glare.

"So… Where did you get…" I completely lost it and doubled over in teary amusement.

Rythian bristled in both embarrassment and anger as he turned to face me quivering in childish giggles.

"_This,_ is not mine. It's a friend's. And you better shut up about it because this is the only thing we got right now."

"Is it uh.. Sailor Moon themed? How did he even get this?" My laughing subsided and I took the cracked goggles out of my pocket. I slipped them on my fluffy blonde mass of curls and fastened it over my eyes.

Rythian scoffed at me and put on his much cooler but unfitting shiny black helmet.

"It's _Madoka Magica _themed. Only seven of these were ever made." I delivered a final snort of understanding and gave an unsure look to the rainbow helmet I was grasping in my sweaty right hand. With a huff and a couple of tugs I got the colorful helmet on.

Rythian slipped a key out of his classy leather jacket and ignited the engine.

He gave me a sideways glance expectantly.

My cocky nature slowly ebbed away as my eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Well…?"

"Uh… So what do I.. Do I just..?"

"You sit your ass down and hang on for dear life."

I gulp in realization and laugh uneasily. My feet draw up close to the vehicle and then shakily hop onto it. It groans awkwardly at my added weight. Rythian gives me a satisfied glance and mutters something along the lines of "that didn't sound good". I start to grow insecure and hot.

I really need to go on that diet that Nano's been doing lately.

"Since this is your first time I'll let you… Use me to steady yourself okay?" Rythian muttered quietly and revs the engine to start it up. Soon enough we are rolling around moderately slow down his street. I really don't want to but with great hesitation, I gently wrap my arm around his waist. I was boosted slightly above him so I lean awkwardly into his back.

"Jesus we're not even going beyond twenty five miles." Rythian grunts but doesn't lay down another comment.

Soon enough we bounce down the highway and fly past urban areas. Lemme tell you, being on a motorcycle is an alien and terrifying experience. Wind rips at your hair and tear's at your unexposed skin. Unfortunately, my thin cotton lab coat and flimsy gloves don't offer much protection. I swear, I'm going to fucking freeze my balls off, god.

Instinctively, I press closer into the man driving and smoothly draw back in embarrassment. Either he doesn't care or he doesn't notice this. Or he's just biting back from hitting me in order to be polite and not crash. I feel light headed and seriously in need of a warm beverage. Coffee, preferably. Strong, black coffee. _Livid Coffee._

I put on a brave face and dive back against Rythian, this time I rest my head on his back. I'm sure this will be his final straw but he must really be used to this to not care.

Heat seeps into my previously exposed sides and loops back around to radiate back into Rythian. Despite the high speed we're riding at and the already chilly mid morning, I still manage to feel like I'm stuck in a furnace.

The warmth from my insides and out is making me melt into a puddle.

Some say this is what love would feel like if it had a physical response. But something pounding against my temple tells me this is love. What a fucked up feeling it is.

WWW

A/N

_Hello dear readers! Thank you for joining me for chapter two of Tint! Looks like we're slightly dancing around the idea of mixed up love here. To be honest, I don't know what I want to do with this story. So I'm open to any ideas or suggestions. But I'm going to remind you all, this takes __**very**__ long to write. So don't expect a weekly update. I have other projects in mind but for right now this is my main focus. _

_Also, can you spot some of the refences in this fic? Give it a go. Its actually pretty hard if you're not very active in the yogscast fandom. I refenced idlepace's "No Prescription Necessary" fanfic and "You Ain't Nobody 'Till Someday Hates you" by WispQueen. Can you catch any other popular refences? No? Well then see you next time! I plan on coming out with chapter three at the begging of March!_


End file.
